


Cunning Linguist

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: First Time for Everything [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Now that Jemma knows how to give head, it's Fitz's turn to learn.(sequel to Primo Fellatio)





	Cunning Linguist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Primo Fellatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667897) by [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi). 



Two days after Jemma had surprised him by asking to suck his cock, Fitz finally got up the courage to approach her with his own suggested activity. 

He didn't know _why_ he was nervous, really. Clearly she wasn't opposed to the two of them engaging in acts that were, shall we say, outside the bounds of a typical best friendship. She'd been upbeat after their last experience, thanking him happily, even as she wiped a bit of cum off her chin. He was 95% sure she'd say yes when he asked.

Actually, that was probably it. He was hesitating because he knew that if he asked, he be _doing_ shortly thereafter, and he had no idea how to... go about it. Porn wasn't exactly the best teacher in the universe and most of the non-porn advice he'd read had assumed a level of knowledge and experience that he didn't have. Thankfully, he'd managed to find a few "for beginners" type posts out there online, but it wasn't like there were star ratings or user comments to let him know if the advice was a good investment or not.

He decided to approach Jemma in her room because he thought a bed would be a better location than the sofa would. Plus, he was already half-hard every time he went into the living room because of the memory of her blowing him. If he added _this_ on top, he wouldn't be able to watch telly again without a throw cushion over his lap.

"Hey," he said a bit awkwardly as he rapped on Jemma's door frame. The door was open as it usually was during the daytime, and she was lying on her bed reading a book.

Fitz's throat dried up as he instantly imagined her doing something else entirely.

"Oh hi, Fitz," Jemma smiled. She placed her bookmark carefully between the pages and sat up. "What's up?"

Fitz looked at her speechlessly for a moment, trying to remember the short speech he'd written to get him past this moment. Unfortunately, he brain had wiped it from his memory in its entirety. He was going it alone on this one.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into her room and shoved his hands into his pockets. With his shoulders up near his ears, he bit his lower lip and met her eyes.

"I was thinking about..." He licked his lips, not sure what to call it. He'd worked out polite phrases for all of these things and not one of them was coming to him in his moment of need. "...The other day. In the living room?"

His voice cracked at the end of his question, and he winced.

Jemma looked at him curiously. "When I-" She brought one fist up near her mouth and bobbed her head, miming what she'd done.

Fitz blushed and nodded.

"Did you want me to do it again?" she asked, smiling and scooting to the edge of the bed.

"No!" Fitz said, holding out a hand to stop her from standing up. Then he saw the disappointed look on her face, and he realized what he'd said. "I mean, yes of course! Just... not now? I mean, that's not- I didn't come here to ask you-"

Closing his eyes, he took a deep calming breath and forced himself to finish a sentence.

"I'd love you to do it again, but that's not why I'm here."

When he opened his eyes, Jemma was looking at him curiously.

"Did you want to try having sex?" she asked. "I haven't any condoms, but I _am_ on birth control. And since I'm assuming we're both virgins...?" She looked at him expectantly.

Fitz nodded slowly. His jaw had dropped at her first question and he hadn't managed to pick it up yet by the time she'd asked her second.

"Well then," Jemma said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I'd say we're all set." Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Fitz's jaw somehow dropped even _further_ and his eyes widened so much he feared they might pop entirely out of his head. She'd taken off her jeans as well by the time he could finally speak again.

"I want to head you," he said quickly. His brain was so preoccupied with cataloguing images of her white bra and her blue plaid knickers that the words hadn't come out right.

Jemma paused with her hands behind her back, ready to undo her bra clasp. "You want to what me?" she asked. "Is that American slang?"

Fitz blushed and cursed under his breath. "Give you head," he managed the second time. When Jemma still seemed unclear, he tried again. "Eat you out?"

"You want to go on a date first?"

Fitz clapped a hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face. He was going to have to use the dirty words.

"I want to suck your clit and lick your pussy and otherwise use my mouth on your cunt," he said bluntly.

Jemma's confusion cleared instantly, and her smile returned. "Oh, why didn't you just say so to start with?" she asked. Then she finished removing her bra and pushed her knickers down her legs and off. "On the bed, yeah?"

Fitz watched with mild surprise as Jemma climbed back onto the mattress and lay down on her back, legs spread. Moving more slowly, he climbed onto her bed too and crouched down between her calves, looking at her pussy with a combination of excitement and disbelief.

Jemma reached down and pulled her lips apart, giving him a view of the entire area. "Labia majora, labia minora, vagina, clitoral hood, and clitoris," she said, pointing each one out in turn. "But you can call them lips, pussy, and clit if you'd like."

Fitz swallowed and nodded, staring at the treasure before him. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "I wasn't sure if..." He smiled and chuckled self-consciously.

"Quite alright," Jemma smiled back. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded distractedly, still focused on her pussy, and lay down on his stomach with his nose inches away from it. Taking an experimental sniff, he found that he didn't mind the smell. That was a relief, after some of the comments he'd read online. Leaning forward further, he slipped his tongue out and wiggled it against her clit, then brought it back into his mouth to taste her. It wasn't bad. A bit salty perhaps? But in a buttery kind of way? Except not quite?

Shifting forward, he pressed Jemma's legs back to give him more room, then he spread her lips with his thumbs. He needed to taste it again to properly identify that flavour.

This time, he licked from the entrance to her pussy all the way up to her clit. He still had no idea what the taste reminded him of, but he liked it so he decided to stop trying to classify it. He had more important things to concentrate on.

"Do that again?" Jemma asked. When he looked up at her, she was playing with her tits. Her lower lip was caught in her teeth and her face was a bit flushed. "It felt nice. Keep doing that until I'm wet."

Fitz frowned. She wasn't wet yet? There had been a bit of dampness when he'd licked her pussy so he'd assumed that's what "wet" meant.

After he licked her a half dozen more times, he realized how wrong he'd been. There was all kinds of wetness now, and more coming with every pass of his tongue. It tasted better, too, with every lick and he was pushing his tongue further inside her every time he returned to her cunt.

"Faster?" Jemma asked, and he barely recognized her voice. It was low and dusky with a bit of a whimper, and he'd never heard anything that sexy before. "Move your tongue faster, please?"

He tried, but in order to move faster he had to make shorter strokes. Jemma moaned at the change and tugged on his hair.

"Ouch," he grumbled. "That's _attached_ , you know!"

"Move it faster _on my clit_ ," Jemma said, just as frustrated.

That reminded Fitz of one of the tips he'd read for beginners. Moving his tongue as quickly as he could, he started licking her clit in a deliberate pattern.

After a moment or two, Jemma used her grip on his hair to pull him up.

"Oi!"

"Are you licking the _alphabet_?" she asked skeptically.

"It's meant to feel good," he answered defensively.

"It _feels_ like the alphabet, and it's really difficult to concentrate on having an orgasm when I've got a children's song going through my head. Not to mention, you keep fluctuating between upper and lower case, and it's very distracting."

They bickered for another minute or two before Fitz moved down to try again. Some of the wetness had disappeared, so he started licking her furiously, trying to get it back.

Once again, she hauled him up by the hair.

"Hey! Will you-"

"If you fuck like you lick, I won't need to worry about birth control," Jemma said pointedly. "You're all over the place!"

Fitz flushed and was about to say something cutting when her expression softened.

"Sorry, I'm just... rather _keyed_ _up_ just now. I didn't really mean that."

Somewhat mollified, Fitz shut his mouth. He still pouted, though. "Well then help me out," he whined. "How am I meant to be any good if you don't tell me what you _like_ as well as what I'm mucking up?"

Jemma nodded and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'll try to be better at it."

After taking a moment to think, she had a plan.

"Give me another one of those long, bottom to top licks," she said. "And then just focus on my clit. I'll tug - _gently_ -" She specified before Fitz could get bent out of shape. "To guide you where I need you, and then just _stay there_ and don't stop until I've orgasmed."

"That's it?" Fitz asked, not believing her.

"Well, that's not _entirely_ it, but it should get the job done," Jemma shrugged. "And I'll give you a _light_ tap on the head if I need another of those long licks, alright."

Fitz shrugged and nodded. "If you think it'll work..." he said. His voice dripped with disbelief, but he settled back between her thighs anyway.

With a look of steely determination, he wiggled his tongue inside her for a moment before licking slowly all the way up to her clit. Once he was there, he gave it a quick suck which Jemma seemed to appreciate, and then he started to lick.

Jemma pulled his head this way and that a little bit, but she was much nicer about it now. It only took a few adjustments, and then she had him right where she wanted him. Suddenly, she wasn't tugging his hair anymore, she was pushing his face against her. Her hips started moving, and Fitz recognized the movement as her fucking his face. He flushed and wondered what it would be like to have sex with her.

Then he realized she'd already offered.

He started licking her even faster after that.

She tapped him a few times to give her another long lick, but mostly she really did just want his tongue on her clit. Soon he could hear her breathing, fast and harsh, over his own moans and then her hips pushed up and held and her hands pulled him in even closer and he wondered how long he might hold his breath.

Then she released him. When he tried to keep licking her, she tapped his head again and he moved his tongue back down to her entrance.

"Stay there now," Jemma panted. "That was fantastic, but my clit is too sensitive for more just at the moment."

Fitz nodded and occupied himself with trying to lick up all of her wetness.

After a moment, he popped his head up.

"Wait a second. That was it?" he asked. "I did it? You came?"

Jemma laughed and nodded. Then she laughed again when Fitz whooped in victory.

"You'd think you'd never made a woman orgasm before," she joked.


End file.
